


In Days Gone By

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Memory Lane, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent trip down memory lane brings about some new revelations and a renewed realization that everything is as should be in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Days Gone By

The box was finally packed, full but not yet closed. Inside it rested old team uniforms, jerseys, wrist and head bands, that string he'd use to better tie his shoes. Stowed in there were other memorabilia like that diploma they got when they came second in the state-championship, or that photo they had taken when the mayor visited. It was all neatly boxed yet some items were missing, taken out to be looked over again. Specifically speaking, it was a small picture album filled side to side save one page with photos of the various basketball team members, busy more often than not in mindless shenanigans. Good times, he thought and leaned back in his seat, staring down at the photos the album displayed, of one team captain and former best friend, Greg Norris. Those were the days, but Teddy Altman knew well - they were over, never to return.  
  
A knock on the door drew his attention. He ran his hands over his face before spinning on his chair to face the newcomer.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened, granting Billy access into the room. The teen looked mildly disheveled as though he just woke up from a nap, and the mental image of his boyfriend snoozing over a text-book made Teddy snicker fondly.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted and quite enjoyed the sleepy, annoyed look he got.  
  
"Evening, Gov'nor." Billy replied with a huff before blinking down at the box. One eye closed, he yawned out his next words.  
"Haven't seen one of these since you and Tommy moved in."  
  
"I'm a wanderer." Teddy declared dramatically. Billy was unimpressed.  
  
"Really. Then I better hurry up and put a ring on it." The reference left Teddy mildly flustered but Billy was already over it, digging through the box's contents. "I still say it's a shame to put these in storage. They'd make great summer pajamas for me." He said, holding up one of Teddy's uniform shirts.  
  
"For the love of- Billy, you're a _spellcaster_. _Spell_ yourself some clothes.  
  
"Can't, mom demands to see receipts and there's only so much I can say Kate got me before it loses credibility."  
  
"Your mom's terrifying."  
  
"Welcome to the family, Ted." Billy laughed and hugged Teddy from behind before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.  
  
"At least your dad makes them eggs the way I like them." Teddy played along, one hand over Billy's forearm.  
  
"The benefits of my domesticated dad."  
  
The blond nodded but said nothing more, instead leaning back to better enjoy Billy's warmth. The silence was comfortable, but unfortunately, short-lived.  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
  
It was an innocent enough question but Teddy still tensed, the hand on Billy's arm holding on more tightly.  
  
"Nothing, just looking at pictures."  
  
"...you weren't kidding." The witch laughed when Teddy opened the photo album again. The playful air was momentary as well, it seemed, as it was gone the next moment.  
"Going down memory lane?"  
  
Teddy inhaled and exhaled slowly.  
"I guess. It's nice, once in a while. So long as I don't look too hard at the details."  
He stopped browsing, the album left open on a photo of just Greg and him, shortly from before he told him about his abilities. Before everything went so wrong...  
Before that feeling of remorse and dread could take root, however, he felt Billy's hold tightening. A hand ran over his hair, followed by a kiss placed right on the top of his head. It made Teddy smile and he leaned back into the embrace, his hand holding onto Billy's own that was still over his chest. As the photo album was still open, however, neither really felt like letting go just yet. Billy's next question didn't quite surprise Teddy, it was something he was used to hear, but voiced inwardly - not by another person.  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
Teddy pursed his lips briefly as he considered that, only to realize he was stalling. He already knew the answer.  
  
"Do I miss the jerk who used me and the only reason why he hasn't blackmailed me over it yet is that he's scared of me? No. No, I don't _miss_ him." The amount of bitterness and hurt caught both by surprise, but it was short-lived. Billy knew how much Greg hurt Teddy, and was doing his best to pacify him again, fingers trailing gently through blond locks. It helped, leaving the next statement to be softer if that much more tragic.  
  
"The guy I thought was my best friend, who I trusted with my secret, though? ...sometimes."  
  
"Ted..." Billy panted softly, unsure of what to say to make it better. He didn't have to do anything, however, as the next moment Teddy spun on his chair and pulled Billy to sit on his lap, arms wrapped around Billy's waist.  
  
"But I've got something much better now."  
  
Billy snickered in mild exasperation and hugged Teddy's shoulders, leaning down to press their foreheads together.  
"Really? What would that be, and where can I get some of that?"  
  
Teddy rolled his eyes, his usual response to Billy's self-deprecating manner. He proceeded to kiss his partner, answering with his actions rather than words.  
"Somewhere around here, I think." He muttered against Billy's lips.  
  
Billy had his eyes closed, and a content smile on his lips. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
"You do that."  
  
There was a jab about how Teddy was still looking at pictures of Greg on the tip of his tongue, but Billy swallowed it down. He knew that was jealous paranoia talking and pushed the thought out of his head while staring into Teddy's eyes. There was a question brewing in the blue depths, however, and Billy braced for impact. He decided then to take the initiative, having a bad feeling about this.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked softly and pulled a bit away. Teddy smiled softly but there was a touch of wariness there.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
Billy pursed his lips and blinked very slowly. "Do _I_... miss _Greg_?"  
  
Teddy snorted and shook his head. "No, I mean... do you ever miss _your_ ex?"  
  
Another blink followed, preceding a frown. "...Jimmy?"  
  
Teddy was about to respond, but then seemed to have a change of heart. He started by glaring, instead.  
"Who _is_ Jimmy Stidham?!"  
  
Billy muttered incoherently, but Teddy chose to let it go. He could always ask about that later, and he _would_ , but right then he had more pressing concerns.  
"I meant Nate."  
  
Billy wanted to snicker, but the serene, quiet tone the statement was made in made it clear that was not a good idea.  
"You're _serious_."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Nate... _Richards_? Iron-Lad Nate?"  
  
"I'm not talking about the guy from the football team."  
  
"He _is_ cute--"  
  
" _Billy_."  
  
Billy sighed and leaned back, one arm still over Teddy's shoulders while the other dropped to his side. "In which alternate reality is Nate my _ex_?"  
  
"I'm sure there are a few..." Teddy muttered and glanced aside briefly. Billy was having none of that.  
  
"Not in _this_ one." Billy half reassured half deadpanned. "Nothing happened between us, Teddy. I think you'd have noticed, being there whenever Nate and I saw each other."  
  
"You were flirting with him a lot, though..."  
  
Billy again felt the need to approach the matter cynically, but Teddy tightened his hold and seemed just that shade of insecure, it made Billy feel guilty instead.  
"Well, I had to get your attention _somehow_."  
  
"Setting cathedrals on fire wasn't enough?" Teddy smirked, resuming again a more playful demeanor.  
  
"Not like _that_." He exclaimed and buried a hand in Teddy's hair again. "Besides, you're cute when you're jealous. Sorry."  
  
Teddy huffed teasingly, only to seem thoughtful the next moment. "Not that I'm not happy, but I kind of feel bad for Nate. He really had the hots for you."  
  
Billy nodded slowly only to pull back, surprised. "Wait, _what_?!"  
  
Teddy nodded back. "Yep. Eli would often ask me when I thought you two'd hook up. The look on his face when _we_ did, man... I wish I had my camera."  
  
"Nate... _Richards_ , Iron-Lad--"  
  
" _Billy_!" Teddy laughed.  
  
"No, you just told me future-Kang-the-Conqueror had a crush on me, I need time to process!"  
  
"You seriously never noticed?" The blond asked, only to be distracted by fingertips dancing over his nape. He hunched his shoulders but managed to keep looking at Billy, who was looking back with warm, soft eyes.  
  
"I was too busy looking at someone else."  
  
Teddy didn't know how to respond, that is - verbally. He cupped Billy's face with both hands and pulled him closer again, rubbing first their noses together, then their foreheads.  
"Did anyone tell you you can be smooth as hell?"  
  
"Years of practice." Billy snickered before letting out a small sigh. "I _do_ miss him, since you asked." He answered but kept close even when Teddy looked at him questioningly. "He was a good friend when those were hard to come by."  
He closed his eyes, leaving Teddy to wonder what was on his mind. Teddy had Billy's hand on his cheek the next moment and the guy was smiling, so Teddy figured it wasn't anything that bad.  
"But I think I'm doing alright without him." Came the final decision. Teddy tilted his head and planted a kiss at the base of Billy's thumb in response.  
  
"Glad to hear."  
  
Billy smiled at the gesture before leaning closer, offering Teddy something better than his hand to kiss.  
  
  
  
  
"You're thinking about it."  
  
"How can I not?! Nate and me? _Kang_ and me?! Can you imagine-"  
  
"There literally are about half a dozen Avengers vs. Kang or Immortus arcs involving the Scarlet Witch explaining why we shouldn't."  
  
"...spoilsport"  
  



End file.
